Mt Silver
by Champion Hotaru
Summary: Mt. Silver was where many haunted tales and creepy legends originated from. For veteran trainer, Kotone, they were JUST stories, but after a bout of new-found curiosity after hearing a story about a boy on the top of the mountain, she ventures to Mt. Silver and finds a little more than she bargained for. SoulfulheartShipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hello? I'm Champion Hotaru. This is my first story written here (clearly not my _first_ story, I've been writing since I was 4.) and it's nice of you to drop by and read. Reviews are nice, I suppose, but more than that, I'd like to know what you think of my writing. Criticism, always welcome and...I suppose that's it. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a bit of the Pokemon series aside from this idea for this story. All characters mentioned belong solely to the Pokemon series. **

* * *

"—And when he reached the very top, he saw a boy, a scary, mysterious boy, with black hair, and a ghost white face!"

Kotone tilted her head to the side questioningly. Where did these stories even come from? She was sure none of these girls had ever been to Mt. Silver because it was so dangerous.

"Then the boy looked at him, his eyes turned red and bloody and he disappeared like the cold wind." The girl narrating the story, Viola, said. "So, Kotone, did you like my story?"

"It was great." Kotone answered with a lopsided grin. It was nice that the girls in Violet City were trying so hard to make her feel welcome. Kotone had recently defeated the champion for the second time, making her the champion of both Johto and Kanto, so just to remind herself of her roots, she was touring the small cities of Johto.

Starting with her hometown and moving on upwards, Kotone was enjoying her visit.

"I wonder if the story is true though." Janet, another young Violet City-born preteen shuddered, "I bet he's really scary and creepy."

Kotone blinked and blurted out, "Well...maybe he's just lonely."

Violet and Janet exchanged a look, "Wha–?! Kotone, what are you talking about?"

"If everyone keeps running away from him, maybe he's lonely and maybe that's why he ran to the very top of Mt. Silver!" Kotone chirped, and seeing the look they sent her, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Er, I mean, it's just a thought.."

"You're so cool, Kotone!" The two girls echoed in unison, praising her happily. Of course, being the champion got her some strange adoration.

But the story really got Kotone thinking... Was there really a boy on top of Mt. Silver?

* * *

Curiosity began nibbling at her and she slowly gathered all of her willpower to go to Mt. Silver. It hadn't been easy, convincing Professor Elm, who had fretted that she would hurt herself. The poor man seemed more likely to burst into tears than grant her that permission. However, she resolved to proving the myth of the boy on the mountain to herself and to everyone around her.

"Wow, so you're going to Mt. Silver?" Gold wondered, snickering, "You gonna be okay?"

As their pokémon played around in harmony, the two trainers shared a chat, under the gentle shade of a large oak tree in their quiet town of New Bark.

"I'll be fine." She beamed, "You know me!"

"Yeah, I'm still worried though." He said, thinking to himself, "People say it can get really dangerous and only skilled trainers can get there."

"...I think I'll be okay." Kotone said, exhaling just a little. She was nervous to scale the cold mountain, and in the long run, her reason for wanting to do so was silly but she couldn't care less.

She HAD to.

* * *

Kotone's Typhlosion narrowed his eyes at the falling snowflakes as they approached the start of Mt. Silver. He didn't like the cold. The warmth of Cianwood City or Olivine City was much better than the freezing cold. But as long as his flames burned bright, he was sure he'd fight off the shivers.

Kotone pulled her jacket tighter. She petted Typhlosion's head, "Too late to turn back now. Let's go!" And they plunged head-first into the icy Mt. Silver.

Scaling a mountain wasn't easy. There were tons of entrances and exits made by other trainers all over the place that only led to dead ends and cracking hope. It was almost impossible. And the higher they went, the colder it got. Mt. Silver seemed like it could go on forever.

Kotone tugged her jacket closer to her body, shivering. It was cold. Her Typhlosion nestled his head closer to her, she smiled, "Don't worry Blitz! We'll get to the top in no time."

She hoped.

The next few hours were pure murder for her and Typhlosion. "We've already been here!" She sighed, facepalming, "I'm sorry, Blitz! But I think we're really lost."

"..._Ty!_" Blitz's back blazed and he angrily smashed the large boulder in the center of the cavern they were in. They'd circled that same boulder so many times and it was just infuriating to look at. As the boulder smashed into hundreds of pieces, Kotone found herself staring into a large hole, large enough for one to jump down to and it led to a bottom floor, even if she was trying to go up.

"Nice work, Blitz!" She praised her pokémon as they descended down the hole. Moments later, they found their way to a ladder that led to unexplored areas of Mt. Silver. They were finally on the right track!

* * *

"Ohhh, I'm so tired now..." Kotone groaned, plopping down onto the cold ground. Blitz followed her movements, letting its bright burning back flames die down as it rested. Kotone took a sip of water, "...I wonder how long we have until we get to the top..." The thought of reaching the top and proving to everyone that it was possible made her giddy. She sprung to her feet, "Blitz! Let's keep going!"

Their feet were tired and sore, but they urged forward, filled with newfound courage to brave the cold temperatures of Mt. Silver. It was so desolate and barren, it was no wonder what it could be haunted.

The thought of meeting the boy from the legends made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Ooh, that would be so scary if she saw him. Would she even live to tell the tale?

Kotone's Typhlosion glanced at her wearily. His trainer was so weird. She was constantly caught in a daydream and she was always so chirpy and happy. "Hey...what's that?" She mused, catching sight of a message engraved into the cave wall. They were coordinates of some sort... At that moment, Kotone was glad that she had the latest and most expensive updated pokégear. She inputted the coordinates into the device and it led her in the direction she was supposed to take. Blindly following a GPS may not have been SUCH a good idea, but it was worth a shot.

She reached a small cavern exit and then her pokégear announced she had reached her destination. Shutting it off, she smiled at her Typhlosion, "...Let's go!"

"TY!" He cheered and they exited the cavern. Immediately, they were overcome by the biting wind of Mt. Silver. What the.. This place was so strange. They'd never seen it before and it led straight up to a small slab of rock and ice.

The moment they reached the slab, Kotone felt a deep pit in her stomach. Squinting, she managed to make out a shadowy figure of a BOY standing in front of her.

Kotone took a quick step back, just as the figure stepped forward and then she had a better view of them.

It WAS a boy and just like Viola had said, he had black hair, a pale face, and blood RED eyes. The wind whipping around his body was scary, as it seemed to curl around him like it was made to do so. His hair was caked in snowflakes, but he didn't seem at all...scary. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened and then softened, like he was used to seeing people on top of Mt. Silver. But he didn't do anything but stand quietly.

Doing the only plausible thing she could think of, Kotone _shrieked._

* * *

**I have a strange bias for the Johto region and Kotone/Soul/Lyra in particular. I like her, even when people bash her because she was based off Crystal. But come on, you can't call yourself a Pokemon fan if you bash a certain character. That's usually why I'm so open to all characters, I don't like hating them.**

**Thanks for reading, unless you just scanned all the way down (condescending me for making it so short.) in which case, shame on you. I'm kidding, you're free to do as you like.**

**Leave a review and thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, the first chapter revolved around Kotone's point of view. Originally, I was planning on making this my debut _one-shot_. And then I was thinking...why don't we see things from Red's point of view? Imagine how interesting that would be. As cliche as it is to write from two perspectives, I think this will be fun. Heck, maybe I'll make this a_ three_-part fanfiction. As I've said before, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Seeing his Pikachu sneeze made Red wonder if it was worth living on the very top of the coldest mountain in Johto. His pokemon were getting sick and every once in a while, he'd catch the case of the sniffles as well. It wasn't all that fun to live in the freezing cold. Recently, he'd been thinking of going back to Pallet town and rekindling his relationship with those who he'd left behind. His mother, who probably waited on his return, his rival, Green, who seemed to be more of a friend, and the professor who had influenced his whole journey throughout Kanto.

From the very top of Mt. Silver, he could see everything. The faint outlines of snow-covered trees and small cities were all he could see. Anything past that line of sight was impossible, because the whipping snow and biting wind forbid it. In a way, he was closed off from the outside world.

Charizard suddenly bounded to the edge of their 'home' and narrowed his eyes at something in the distance, _"Char!"_ His piercing cry filled the air and made Red confused. His pokemon rarely ever acted up, and if they did, it was for a good reason. Red squinted, trying to make out anything out of the ordinary that could have caused his pokemon to act up. There really wasn't anything in plain sight.

Venusaur popped his head out from their warm and toasty cave. With an exasperated sigh, he ushered Charizard back inside the warmth of their cave. Charizard may have been becoming jumpy because they hadn't been out in a while...

Furrowing his brows, Red made to turn around to return to his cave, and as he did that, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of a high-pitched female voice.

_"I think we're on the right track!"_

But who was that?

* * *

Red sighed as Charizard and Blastoise began to bicker in their own way. This always happened, this same argument with no clear winner in sight. They were equally matched in terms of intelligence, but Blastoise probably had the upper hand in terms of type. Pikachu climbed up on his knee and sneezed again, wiping its small nose. Red blinked and scratched its ear, aside from the sneezing, Pikachu seemed to be fine.

Normally, once a month or twice in a month, they would take a trip to the bottom of the mountain where the Pokemon Center would restock his supplies. With the gentle company of Nurse Joy, he was connected with the news about things happening in Johto, but nothing of Kanto. So apparently there was a new champion, whose name was Kotone. A girl and a young one at that. She had heroically ended the revival of Neo-Team Rocket and restored balance to Johto. And in doing so, she worked her way up to the title of the champion.

Technically, Red was still champion of_ Kanto_. If she had come and managed to defeat him on Mt. Silver, she'd maintain the title of champion of Kanto and Johto both. But as far as Red knew, he never battled a girl named _Kotone_.

Suddenly, all of his pokemon began to cry out in unison. Red perked up at their mixed up words and he furrowed his brows. This was new. What was it with them? It was like they had suddenly lost their cool..._(and they had plenty, seeing as how they lived in the snow.)_

They were glaring at the entrance of the cave, silently urging Red to go out there. But he decided not to, because there really wasn't any reason to. Blastoise abruptly grabbed Red's cap and threw it to the outside, where snow began to beat down on it. Red confusedly went out and retrieved his hat. As he fastened it on his head, he heard the unmistakeable sounds of boots crunching on snow and ice.

He froze. So there was someone in the mountain, looking for him. He spun around and through the thick wind, made out the figure of a teenage girl and a large Typhlosion. His eyes softened and he locked eyes with the girl as she adjusted to his small platform. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and _screamed_.

Red took a step back in surprise, taken aback by the high-pitched screech. It was ear-shattering. Why did she scream?!

* * *

Red's Pikachu bounded out to the snow and perched on Red's shoulder.

The girl suddenly narrowed her eyes at Red and stepped closer to him. She reached her gloved hand out and poked him square in the chest. She was surprised, "You're..._real_?"

Yes. That was why he lived and breathed and slept.

"...?" Red furrowed his brows. Who was this girl? Was she here to challenge him?

"Oh my _Arceus_..." She gasped, breaking out into a wide grin, "Hi there, my name is Kotone! I heard about you, but I had no idea you were really alive!"

His eyes widened, this weird girl was Kotone? She was the reigning champion of the Johto and soon-to-be Kanto region? He just did not understand. He was expecting a bit more... She was quite perky and not the least bit serious.

"The legend of the ghost boy on the mountain... Wow, he really exists!" She squealed and rambled to herself. At the last moment, she and her Typhlosion simultaneously turned to him and his Pikachu with matching evil expressions.

Uh, what? Ghost boy on the mountain? Where had that come from? But seeing that mischievous beam on her face made Red wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**...And so Red leaned towards Kotone, emotionless as always, and...made out with-No, he didn't. Well, probably not.  
**

**Uh, I guess we'll see in the next chapter.  
**

**Review and as always, thanks for reading~! **


End file.
